


Дождь не может быть вечным

by In_Yan1984



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6622654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_Yan1984/pseuds/In_Yan1984
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Холодно у тебя тут... Снова работаешь? - спросил Эггси, просто чтобы что-нибудь сказать.<br/>- Я не могу работать, - сказал Гарри тихо, глядя ему прямо в глаза. - У меня на губах твой вкус.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дождь не может быть вечным

Эггси вышел из ателье, поежился и втянул голову в плечи.  
\- Серьезно? Пешком? В такой ливень?  
\- Разве это ливень? - Харт вышел под навес следом и запер дверь. Потом оглядел ночную улицу, залитую водой и теплым фонарным светом. - Ты явно не бывал в Бергене.  
\- Где?  
\- Это в Норвегии...  
Харт небрежным движением раскрыл зонт, и Эггси невольно напрягся, ожидая выстрела или взрыва, но тишину улицы нарушал лишь перестук капель по навесу над их головами.  
\- Реально?! - вскинул брови Эггси.  
\- Конечно, можешь посмотреть на карте, - непонимающе посмотрел на него Гарри.  
\- Да я не о том! Его реально можно использовать по прямому назначению?  
Эггси понимал, что пошутил довольно глупо, но Харт улыбнулся так внезапно и широко, что он почувствовал, как в груди что-то екнуло. Гарри вообще редко улыбался, чаще просто растягивал губы в вежливой полуулыбке, при которой его цепкий и внимательный взгляд ни капельки не менялся. Но сейчас от его глаз побежали тонкие морщинки, а на щеках появились ямочки.  
\- Иногда зонт - это просто зонт, - сказал Гарри и, засунув свободную руку в карман пальто, не спеша спустился по ступенькам. - Ты идешь? Я бы хотел прогуляться, но если ты против - я вызову тебе кэб... - Харт поднес руку к очкам.  
\- Не надо! - Эггси спрыгнул на тротуар сразу через три ступеньки и нырнул под защиту зонта, на мгновение прижавшись к Гарри плечом. - Я составлю тебе компанию. Мне можно болтать или ты предпочитаешь пройтись в тишине?  
\- Я не против беседы, у нас был на редкость долгий и тяжелый... день, - хмыкнул Харт.  
Они провели почти двое суток в душном архиве за заваленным бумагами столом, разбираясь в документации предстоящего дела. Надо было изучить планы здания, систему сигнализации, досье клиента и еще кучу информации, от которой - и не только от которой - у Эггси сейчас голова шла кругом. Он хотел побыстрее попасть домой, сунуть голову под душ, а потом просто забыться в обнимку с подушкой на пару дней, пока не придет пора влезать в костюм и выдвигаться на задание.  
Ему нужно было время, чтобы привести в порядок свой внутренний мир, за последние пару суток прилично потрепанный тесным общением с Гарри Хартом. Это были их первые 48 часов вместе в качестве напарников и коллег, а не учителя и ученика. Гарри всем своим видом показывал, что теперь они на равных, и вел себя куда свободнее и непринужденнее. Как оказалось, застегнутый на все пуговицы Харт, у которого даже челка обычно была уложена по какой-то математической формуле, может быть вполне себе нормальным человеком, а не идеальной картинкой. Хотя и в своих несовершенствах он умудрялся быть безупречным до зубной боли.  
Эггси многого насмотрелся и теперь пытался собрать в кучу увиденное и то, что оно породило в нем. На какую воображаемую полку в голове стоило поместить образ Гарри Харта без пиджака и галстука, в расстегнутой на две пуговицы рубашке с закатанными до локтей рукавами, в задумчивости склонившегося над столом? В какой раздел записать свой тихий стон, когда Гарри Харт, зажав в зубах ручку, чтобы освободить руки, разгребал бумажки в поисках какого-то затерявшегося отчета? В какую часть видео-архива спрятать Гарри Харта, дремлющего в кресле, закинув длинные ноги прямо в ботинках на один из стульев? Эггси не знал ответов.  
Дождь начался недавно, поэтому тротуар еще не успел покрыться лужами, а лишь потемнел и заблестел в свете витрин и фонарей. Машин и прохожих почти не было, они засиделись допоздна. Вполне могли проторчать и до утра, но Эггси уже ничего не соображал, и Гарри, смилостивившись, сказал, что с остальным они разберутся завтра уже у него дома - после горячего завтрака и сна в нормальной кровати. При этих словах Эггси невольно нарисовал в мыслях идиллическую картинку, до тошноты похожую на фотографию из журнала для домохозяек, в которой он сам сидит за столом, а Гарри в фартуке готовит английский завтрак. Ему уже как-то доводилось наблюдать подобное, но в этот раз в его воображении Гарри был без рубашки, и от этих мыслей Эггси стало совсем паршиво. Харт, заметив выражение его лица, но не зная его причины, ободряюще похлопал его по плечу, словно благодаря за выдержку и приложенные усилия во время изнуряющей работы. Ох, зря он это сделал, зря...  
Эггси скользнул взглядом по одной из витрин.  
\- А что было в этом... как его... Бремене?  
\- Где? - удивился Гарри.  
Эггси посмотрел на него снизу вверх и увидел в очках свое отражение.  
\- Ну, в том городе, о котором ты сказал, что я там не бывал...  
\- Берген, - поправил Харт. - Он находится на берегу моря и климат там отвратительный. Его прозвали "столицей дождя", льет там почти круглогодично. Я пробыл там четыре месяца и ни разу не увидел солнца.  
\- А что ты там делал?  
\- Явно не отпуск проводил, - усмехнулся Гарри. - Это крупнейший порт страны. Была одна группа, которая хотела использовать его для переправки оружия. Пришлось им помешать.  
\- Могу представить!  
\- Не все миссии одинаковы. Мы были там с Персивалем. Тебе еще предстоит пообщаться с ним поближе, так что сразу скажу — он весьма примечательная личность. А еще отличный снайпер и мечом работает превосходно.  
\- Мечом? - округлил глаза Эггси.  
Вместо ответа Гарри чуть покрутил ручку зонта и потянул ее вниз. В открывшейся щели блеснула сталь.  
\- Охренеть! - Эггси аж споткнулся о собственные ноги. - А говорил - "просто зонт"!  
\- Вариации бывают разные. Технически, это не меч, но, сам понимаешь - Круглый стол, рыцари... - Гарри чуть улыбнулся и спрятал лезвие. - Нам, конечно, оказалось на руку, что зонты в Бергене приходилось носить с собой постоянно. Хотя я не отказался бы и от пары резиновых сапог до колен.  
Эггси прыснул. Гарри улыбнулся уголком губ и поудобнее перехватил ручку.  
Они еще немного прошли в тишине.  
\- Я вообще-то люблю дождь, - сказал Гарри, снимая очки и пряча их в карман. - Создает настроение, ты не находишь?  
Эггси снова взглянул на Харта, тот смотрел на него как-то странно.  
Пару томительных секунд спустя Гарри отвернулся и выставил из-под зонта ладонь.  
\- Усиливается. Стоит поспешить.  
Эггси вдруг осознал, что уже не хочет спешить. Гарри был прав - настроение создалось замечательное. Обычно в дождливые дни Эггси предпочитал сидеть дома перед телевизором и что-нибудь жевать, потому что от перестука капель и серости за окном порой хотелось тоскливо повыть. Но сейчас, неспешно идя по переливающейся словно акварельными разводами улице, вдыхая аромат влажной мостовой, порой касаясь плечом чужого плеча, он понял, что хотел бы никогда не дойти до конечной цели этого пути.  
\- Ты не устал, давай я понесу?  
Эггси жизненно нужно было что-то сказать, сделать, чтобы разбить кокон пугающе уютного момента, в котором он оказался. Поэтому, прежде чем обдумать свое действие, он выпалил слова и схватился за зонт. Вместе с ручкой он накрыл пальцы Харта и, пораженный собственной наглостью, задержал руку там, где она оказалась.  
Гарри посмотрел на их руки, потом на вытянувшееся лицо Эггси.  
\- Да, спасибо, - сказал он и мягко вытянул свои пальцы из-под чужой ладони.  
Эггси мысленно выматерился и отвернулся, пряча начавшие гореть щеки. О чем он только думал?! И что Гарри теперь подумает?!  
\- Эггси, нам налево.  
Оторвав взгляд от начавшегося покрываться маленькими лужицами асфальта, Эггси обернулся на голос. Харт стоял под фонарем у перекрестка в паре шагов позади, сунув руки в карманы, и дождь поливал его дорогое пальто и волосы.  
\- Вот черт! - Эггси рванулся назад, выставив перед собой зонтик, чтобы поскорее укрыть Харта. - Черт, извини, Гарри, я задумался! - Эггси неосознанно начал стряхивать влагу с его плеча.  
Они стояли лицом к лицу, Гарри смотрел на него сверху вниз, и Эггси видел капли, сползающие по его лбу и щекам. Эггси хотелось провалиться сквозь землю.  
\- Дождь не может быть вечным, - задумчиво пробормотал Гарри, и Эггси непонимающе нахмурился.  
В следующую секунду лицо Гарри приблизилось к нему, и холодную от уличного воздуха кожу в уголке губ обожгло сперва дыхание, а потом - прикосновение. Харт не отстранился сразу - Эггси насчитал три удара сердца, прежде чем его лицо снова обдал холодный влажный воздух.  
\- Я все же вызову кэб, - Гарри достал очки и нажал кнопку на дужке. - А то мы так никогда не дойдем.  
Он отвернулся и заговорил с оператором, а Эггси, будто оглушенный, продолжал держать над ними зонт, смотреть в широкую спину и слушать дробь дождя над головой.  
\- Нас подберут через три минуты, - сказал Гарри, поворачиваясь. Он посмотрел Эггси в глаза прямым уверенным взглядом и сжал губы. - Не стоило этого делать. Сиюминутная блажь. Извини, мне следовало держать себя в руках.  
\- Да все нормально, - пробормотал Эггси, не зная, как реагировать на происходящее. Видимо, лучше как и Гарри сделать вид, что ничего из ряда вон выходящего не произошло.  
Подумаешь, поцелуй.  
Эггси пожалел, что он не в костюме и поэтому без часов. Просить амнезийный дротик у Гарри было бы грубо. Нет, забывать этот момент ему вовсе не хотелось, уж ему-то он обязательно нашел бы персональную полку в своей голове, но раз Гарри так к этому отнесся - проще будет забыть.  
Дождь продолжал усиливаться и под ногами уже текли ручейки. Эггси заставил себя встать к Гарри еще ближе, чтобы зонт накрывал их как можно лучше. Харт смотрел в пространство с каменным лицом и на его действие никак не отреагировал.  
***  
Машина подъехала быстро, даже слишком быстро. Гарри сделал к ней шаг и опять оказался под дождем, потому что Эггси остался на месте. Гарри пришлось вернуться, мягко забрать у него из рук зонт, стараясь не соприкасаться пальцами, и подтолкнуть его в спину. Эггси покорно прошлепал кроссовками по луже и нырнул в кэб, Гарри сложил зонт и сел следом.  
Водитель прекрасно знал, куда ехать, так что Гарри сразу поднял между ними стекло и открыл бар.  
\- Будешь? - спросил он, плеснув в бокал виски.  
Эггси отрицательно покачал головой. Гарри чуть подумал и все же выпил - он вымок и ему хотелось согреться, хотя алкоголь в этом деле не лучший помощник. Поставив бокал на место, Гарри откинулся и потер губы, которые все еще зудели после поцелуя.  
Эггси пустым взглядом смотрел в окно - в нем словно выключили свет.  
Харт в раздражении сжал зубы. Старый идиот, настроение у него создалось!  
До дома они доехали в гробовом молчании, лишь за окном шуршали шины, рассекая потоки воды. Когда кэб остановился у подъезда, Эггси открыл дверь со своей стороны и шагнул прямо под дождь, широким вколачивающим шагом дошел до двери и замер, привалившись к косяку под козырьком. Гарри воспользовался зонтом, на ходу достал ключи и отпер дверь, пропуская Эггси вперед. Тот, даже не включив свет, ногами стянул с себя кроссовки и прямо в куртке поднялся на второй этаж, где хлопнула дверь его комнаты.  
Гарри поморщился. Зажег свет, аккуратно поставил зонт на подставку, снял и расправил на плечиках влажное пальто, снял ботинки и сунул ноги в тапочки. Ритуальные действия, выполняемые с отработанной годами четкостью и размеренностью, очищали разум не хуже медитативных и дыхательных техник.  
Гарри поднялся к себе, переоделся в домашнее и умылся. Из зеркала на него смотрел уставший мужчина с глазами побитой собаки. У Галахада не должно быть таких глаз. Взглядом он умел работать не хуже профессиональных актеров, так что вскоре, удовлетворенный образом в зеркале, Гарри вышел из комнаты и отправился в кабинет. Он намеревался отдохнуть этой ночью, возможно даже выспаться, не заполучив боли в пояснице и закостеневших от неудобной позы плечах, но после случившегося оставлять мозг в покое не хотелось - иначе непрошеные мысли сожрут его живьем. Завтра он созвонится с Мерлином - пусть тот придумает Эггси какую-нибудь срочную практику, чтобы он не появлялся дома до вечера. К утру сам он будет достаточно утомлен ночным бдением и отключится мгновенно без всяких мыслей и снов. Не впервой уже использовать этот метод.  
Гарри снова бессознательно потер губы, зажег настольную лампу и открыл планшет.  
Он просидел около часа, листая новостные сводки, перебирая составленные в архиве схемы и прошлые отчеты, слушая шум разошедшегося ливня за окном. Однако посторонние мысли носились в голове как птицы по собору, создавая лишь фоновый шум, и по-настоящему отвлечь его не могли. То, что случилось под дождем, проступало на всех фресках этого собора, видоизменяло все украшавшие ниши статуи. Гарри порывисто встал и распахнул балконную дверь, впустив в комнату холодный ветер и брызги, но они ничуть не освежили его. Он бы покурил, если бы курил, он даже готов был начать, но в доме не было сигарет. Гарри оставалось лишь остервенело тереть губы.  
Вдали раздался раскат грома.  
Он сидел, запустив пальцы в волосы, когда скрип двери заставил его вздернуть голову. Эггси стоял в темном дверном проеме - в футболке, босой, руки в карманах свободных домашних штанов. Переварил случившееся и пришел за разъяснениями, не откладывая в долгий ящик. Тоже хочет знать, что будет теперь дальше. Взгляд исподлобья, чуть сердитый и опасливый, словно он стоит лицом к лицу со зверем и решает, как поступить, если тот бросится.  
Гарри не хотел выглядеть зверем — им он себя сейчас чувствовал в последнюю очередь. Он позволил маске сползти с лица и показал Эггси взгляд, который видел у себя в зеркале. Глаза Эггси чуть смягчились.  
\- Холодно у тебя тут... Снова работаешь? - спросил он, просто чтобы что-нибудь сказать.  
\- Я не могу работать, - сказал Гарри тихо, глядя Эггси прямо в глаза. - У меня на губах твой вкус.  
Они смотрели друг на друга пять бесконечно долгих секунд, прежде чем Эггси качнулся вперед всем телом, словно собрался упасть. Но он не упал, а подошел к креслу Гарри и впервые за этот вечер посмотрел на него сверху вниз.  
Он протянул руку - Гарри машинально отметил, что пальцы дрожат, - и аккуратно снял с него очки. С тихим щелчком сложил дужки, отвел от Гарри взгляд и бережно положил их на стол, словно не был уверен, что не промахнется, если не проследит за движением. Так же медленно повернулся обратно. Потом плавно подался вперед и поставил колено между ног Гарри, придержав офисное кресло руками за подлокотники.  
Они смотрели друг на друга, находясь всего в паре сантиметров, и воздух между ними пах озоном. А может просто на улице наконец разыгралась настоящая гроза? Гарри сейчас не услышал бы грома, если бы тот прозвучал над его ухом, потому что его сердце колотилось как безумное, набатом отдаваясь во всем теле.  
Кажется, он сдался первым. Он - человек редкостного самообладания и контроля - направил свою колесницу в пропасть и отпустил вожжи. В тот миг, когда воображаемые передние колеса сорвались с края, его тело бросило вперед, и его губы впились в губы напротив. Гарри вскинул руки, вцепляясь в плечи Эггси, притягивая его к себе. Кресло угрожающе скрипнуло под двойным весом, и Гарри приказал себе встать, хотя тело подчинилось с неохотой. Разорвав поцелуй, он снова возвышался над Эггси, и грудь его ходила ходуном. Эггси сделал шаг назад и оперся руками о стол. От мыслей, вызванных этой картиной, у Гарри закружилась голова и он судорожно выдохнул.  
\- Эггси...  
Вместо ответа тот, не отрывая от Харта помутневшего взгляда, напряг руки и забросил себя на столешницу.  
\- Не шути так... - покачал головой Гарри, чувствуя, как его покидают остатки самообладания.  
Эггси вскинул точеные брови и не глядя завел руку за спину, нашаривая ноутбук. Щелкнула крышка, прибор был отодвинут в сторону с той же нарочитой медлительностью и аккуратностью, что и очки. Эггси сел глубже и закинул на стол босую стопу, второй скользнув Гарри между ног и остановив ее у паха.  
\- Поможешь снять штаны? - спросил он треснувшим голосом.  
Гарри рванулся к нему, словно по сигналу, с жадностью накрывая губы, произнесшие такие невозможные и нужные сейчас слова. Эггси выдохнул ему в рот, когда вес чужого тела опрокинул его на столешницу. Гарри сгреб его под спину, прижал к себе, чувствуя давление бедра между своих ног. Вторую ногу Эггси закинул ему на поясницу, побуждая прижаться еще плотнее, хотя, казалось бы, дальше некуда.  
Гарри скользнул губами по шее, чуть прибрал зубами кожу над кадыком и выпрямился, насколько позволяла наглая нога на поясе. Эггси вопросительно глянул на него, и Гарри притянул его к себе за ворот футболки, заставляя снова сесть.  
\- Это лишнее, - сказал он, запуская вторую руку под футболку.  
Пальцами он ощутил дорожку волос, сбегающую по животу от пупка к лобку. "Блядскую дорожку". Грубое название мягко стукнуло в голову, отчего внизу его собственного живота сладко заныло. Гарри запустил под футболку обе руки, задрал ее и, присев, провел по дорожке языком - от пояса штанов вверх, очертив кончиком языка ямку пупка. По животу Эггси прошла дрожь, сверху донеслось шипение.  
\- Мне прекратить? - спросил Гарри, взглянув исподлобья снизу вверх.  
\- Можешь просто побыть в этой позе еще секунд пятнадцать - и мне хватит, - ухмыльнулся Эггси.  
Гарри выпрямился и помог Эггси снять футболку, которую отбросил в кресло.  
\- Я предпочту растянуть удовольствие, - сказал он и, чуть отстранившись, принялся медленно расстегивать рубашку.  
Эггси сглотнул, неотрывно следя за его пальцами и облизывая губы. Гарри тоже хватило бы подобного зрелища, чтобы все закончилось слишком рано, поэтому он скользнул взглядом ниже: по вздымающейся груди, плоскому животу, выпуклости на штанах, босым ногам, пальцами которых Эггси сейчас поглаживал его колени.  
Рубашка полетела следом за футболкой. Гарри снова придвинулся к Эггси, и тот огладил ладонями его грудь и плечи, останавливаясь иногда, чтобы прижать кончики пальцев к очередному шраму.  
\- Так много... - прошептал он.  
\- Долгая жизнь, - грустно улыбнулся Гарри.  
Он ожидал укоризненного взгляда, фразы "Ты вовсе не старый" или еще чего-то в этом духе, но вместо этого Эггси обвил его руками и ногами, словно лиана, вжимая его бедра, сердце и губы в свои. В этом поцелуе не было сожаления об упущенном времени, не было грусти по тому, как мало осталось впереди - было лишь желание каждый дальнейший миг провести вот так, близко и жарко, чтобы земля уходила из-под ног.  
Гарри взъерошил Эггси волосы и углубил поцелуй, скользнув в чужой рот языком. Жар желания, чуть поутихший минуту назад, снова стал разгораться. Влажные звуки и тихие стоны смешивались с шорохом ливня за окном и звучали самой прекрасной музыкой.  
\- Я так давно хотел тебя, - пробормотал Гарри, без разбору целуя Эггси в нос, щеки, закрытые глаза. - Ты мне снился...  
\- Это я могу, - прошептал Эггси, и Гарри прикусил его за шею, вызвав низкий грудной стон.  
Гарри с трудом заставил себя не усилить хватку. То, как искренне и открыто Эггси отзывался на его прикосновения, мутило разум. Хотелось большего - хотелось услышать, как он кричит.  
\- Обними меня крепче, - приказал он.  
Эггси подчинился и Гарри поднял его. Не самая легкая ноша, но самая приятная.  
\- Что ты делаешь? - удивился Эггси.  
\- Перемещаю нас в более комфортные условия, - ответил Гарри, выходя из кабинета и толкая носком дверь своей спальни.  
Тут было темнее и теплее, чем в кабинете, и на порядок удобнее - Гарри в полной мере ощутил это, когда оперся коленями о мягкий матрас и уронил на него Эггси. Не давая ему опомниться, Гарри сразу стал ласкать его грудь и живот, чередуя легкие прикосновения губ с щекочущими ласками языка, иногда прикусывая какой-нибудь участок кожи, так, что Эггси прошивало дрожью.  
\- Крови моей хочешь? - спросил он после очередного укуса.  
\- Не отказался бы, - чуть приспустив резинку его штанов, Гарри широко прошелся языком по выступающей косточке.  
\- Забирай! - охнул Эггси.  
\- Непременно, - улыбнулся Гарри. - Но попозже. А пока...  
Одним движением он подцепил штаны Эггси и сдернул их. Глаза уже привыкли к слабому освещению комнаты, составлявшему лишь уличные фонари да луну за окном, и, отстранившись, Гарри насладился видом полностью обнаженного молодого тела на своей холостяцкой кровати.  
\- А ты? - спросил Эггси.  
\- И до меня очередь дойдет.  
Гарри положил руки на лодыжки Эггси и медленно повел их вверх. Прекрасные ноги, ноги гимнаста с фантастической растяжкой... Гарри понравилась эта мысль, поэтому он перевел ладони на внутреннюю сторону бедер и усилил нажим. Эггси понял его и лишь чуть судорожно вздохнул. Гарри уже не касался их, ноги сами продолжили движение, остановившись на идеальном поперечном шпагате. У Гарри дух захватило от красоты и откровенности этой позы.  
\- Ты прекрасен, ты знаешь?  
Пока Эггси обдумывал, как бы ответить на комплимент из такого необычного положения, Гарри сполз с кровати, встал на колени и, схватив парня за разведенные бедра, дернул на себя. Эггси не успел удивиться такому обращению, потому что горячая рука мягко сжала его яйца, а чужие губы жарко прижались к члену.  
\- Твою маааать... - простонал он, запрокидывая голову.  
Мало, все равно мало! Ощутив настоящее вдохновение, Гарри вспомнил и применил все, что когда-либо делал и испытывал сам. Практики у него не было довольно давно, но опыта, судя по раздававшимся с кровати невнятным возгласам, перемежаемым с ругательствами, он не утратил. Гарри крепко удерживал Эггси за ноги, не давая свести их, и выделывал языком и губами такое, отчего тот метался по постели, словно в горячке, выгибаясь и подгребая под себя покрывало.  
Гарри все же добился своего - в миг кульминации Эггси нашарил подушку и, прижав ее к своему лицу, закричал - низко, протяжно, словно звук шел из живота, а не из горла. Бедра его дернулись вверх, Гарри расслабился и вжался носом в жесткие волосы на лобке. Оторвавшись и вдохнув полной грудью он вдруг понял, что сам совсем на грани - достаточно просто прикоснуться. И штаны с этим делом вполне могут справиться.  
Пока Эггси пытался вернуться в мир живых после "маленькой смерти", Гарри поспешно избавился от одежды и забрался на кровать. Он смел рассчитывать на свою долю удовольствия, подозревая, правда, что Эггси в этой области не так искушен. Но сейчас ему многого и не надо, все можно будет наверстать со временем.  
Эггси убрал с лица подушку и посмотрел на Гарри взглядом, которого тот не мог как следует различить в полумраке, но который словно почувствовал кожей. "Ты Дьявол!", - говорил этот взгляд. - "Какого хера ты это скрывал?!"  
Гарри улыбнулся своим мыслям и, довольный собой, откинулся на спинку кровати, вытянув ноги. Эггси поднялся на руках и каким-то змеиным движением подтянул себя к нему.  
\- Ладно, мистер Гарри-Демон-Харт, вы пытались меня убить, и у вас почти получилось. Но очередь до вас все же дошла.  
Эггси не переставал его удивлять. Вместо ответной услуги он взял Гарри за руку и, поднеся ее к своему лицу, втянул в рот его пальцы. Гарри довольно было представить на их месте свой член, чтобы кончить без помощи Эггси, рук и вообще какой-либо стимуляции, но он всеми силами старался гнать от себя эти ассоциации. А Эггси лизал и сосал, причмокивая самым бессовестным образом. Потом встал над полулежащим Гарри на колени и направил его влажную от слюны руку вниз, мимо своего вновь оживающего члена, к ягодицам.  
Намек Гарри понял и в дальнейшем руководстве уже не нуждался. От первого прикосновения Эггси дернулся вперед, уперевшись в стену над плечом Гарри, и тот с удовольствием припал губами к оказавшейся перед его лицом влажной от пота ключице. Пальцы усиливали нажим, Эггси шипел и сдержанно стонал у Гарри над ухом. Вторую руку Гарри пристроил на его член и неспешно выдерживал ритм, стараясь соотнести его с движением своих пальцев. Вскоре шипения стало меньше, а стоны усилились.  
Сбившийся голос Эггси вырвал Гарри из омута, в который его повергли эти звуки.  
\- Гарри, хватит, а то тебе опять не достанется.  
Он покорно убрал руки, и Эггси, направив его член одной рукой, а другой обхватив за шею, медленно опустился на него. Гарри торопливо пережал свой член у основания, чтобы не кончить сразу же от потрясающего ощущения жара и давления, и взглянул на Эггси. Тот замер, закусив губу, слушая свои ощущения, напряженный как струна. Потом выдохнул и опустился чуть ниже. Их стоны слились в один. Подождав еще несколько показавшихся Гарри бесконечными мгновений, Эггси опустился еще немного. Казалось, этой пытке не будет конца. Гарри хотелось схватить парня за бедра и толкнуться в него разом, до конца, чтобы он вскрикнул и вцепился в него, оставляя ногтями царапины на его плечах. Но он лишь крепче сжал член и закрыл глаза, чтобы отсечь еще один канал возбуждения, сосредоточившись лишь на ощущениях.  
Эггси провел руками по его груди и прижался лбом к его лбу. Их дрожащее дыхание смешивалось и обжигало лица словно дым пожара. Эггси жадно завладел губами Гарри и опустился до конца. Гарри сжал прижавшиеся к его бедрам упругие ягодицы и прикусил Эггси губу. Тот зарычал и двинул бедрами вверх-вниз. Гарри охнул. По лицу Эггси расползлась кровожадная улыбка.  
\- Так-то, мистер Харт, - сказал он с придыханием, снова насаживаясь и вырывая из Гарри очередной стон. - Дальше будем играть по моим правилам.  
Гарри хотел что-то ответить, но Эггси не дал ему времени на раздумья, полностью захватив инициативу и начав двигаться активнее. Он поднимался и опускался на нем, делая в конце волнообразное движение бедрами, отчего Гарри каждый раз хотелось взвыть. Поразительно, что ему удалось продержаться так долго. Почувствовав приближение оргазма, он последним усилием сел и притянул Эггси к себе, удерживая его от очередного движения. Парень обвил руками его шею и вслепую нашарил его губы своими. Гарри кончил, растворившись в поцелуе, а потом ощутил, как Эггси кончил во второй раз, и его сперма теплом разлилась между их животами.  
Несколько минут они просто сидели так, переплетенные, словно живой клубок, и тяжело дышали. Потом Гарри откинулся на кровать, утягивая Эггси за собой. Он ощутил, как его член выскользнул из чужого тела, и волна дрожи напоследок пробежала по его позвоночнику.  
Эггси вытянулся рядом на животе, положив руку Гарри на грудь и поглаживая пальцами один из шрамов.  
\- Больше никогда не держи себя в руках, - сказал он негромко. - По крайней мере со мной.  
\- Это будет несложно, - вздохнул Гарри. - Эггси... Все это...  
\- Знаешь, говорят, с проблемой надо переспать, - сказал Эггси, приподнимаясь на локте. - Я с тобой переспал и мне полегчало. Если для тебя в этом все еще какая-то проблема, тогда спи, поговорим завтра.  
Гарри не стал настаивать. Он перекатился на бок и обнял Эггси за плечи, прижимая к себе и переплетая его ноги со своими. Тот уткнулся лицом в его грудь и блаженно выдохнул. Они оба слишком устали, и сон быстро настиг их.  
***  
Эггси проснулся один в комнате, которую раньше наблюдал лишь с порога. Сейчас же он лежал в хозяйской постели, все еще пахнущей сексом, и в его теле не было, кажется, ничего, что не болело бы. Но боль была приятной - она напоминала о том, чем была вызвана. Эггси заставил себя потянуться, разминая затекшие мышцы и разгоняя по конечностям кровь. Потом встал с кровати и направился в ванную. В зеркале он смог оценить последствия вчерашней страсти - кое-где алели следы от укусов, а на шее так и вовсе цвел кровоподтек. Эггси тронул его пальцами и губы его дернулись в улыбке.  
Помечен. Заклеймен. Занят.  
Горячий душ окончательно вернул его к жизни. Жаль, нельзя было, помывшись, сохранить на себе избранный запах. Ничего, он вернет его при первой же подходящей возможности.  
После душа Эггси посетила шальная мысль спуститься вниз голышом или хотя бы в полотенце, но он решил, что за последние часы и так нарушил слишком много правил этого дома. Всему должен быть предел. Поэтому голышом он дошел только до своей комнаты, где надел пижамные штаны, тапочки и халат, отказавшись, однако, от рубашки. Ему хотелось, чтобы Гарри увидел на нем свои метки.  
По пути вниз Эггси остановился у распахнутой двери кабинета. Балкон все еще был открыт, на полу в утренних лучах блестели небольшие лужицы - нанесло за ночь. Эггси удивился, что вчера они ничего не разбили и не уронили, лично ему помнилось, что мир вокруг них разве что не горел открытым огнем. Порядок в комнате нарушало лишь то, что обычно аккуратно придвинутое к столу кресло стояло в стороне, и на нем все так же лежали отброшенные вчера рубашка и футболка.  
Эгззи сбежал вниз по ступенькам и остановился в дверях гостиной, откуда была видна кухня-студия. Харт был там. Стоял к нему спиной в одних пижамных штанах и фартуке и что-то жарил на сковородке. Эггси вспомнил свои вчерашние мысли, и его окутало такое невообразимое тепло, что защипало в глазах. Ступая как мог неслышно, он приблизился к Гарри.  
\- Доброе утро, - сказал тот, не повернув головы. - Завтрак будет через десять минут.  
Усмехнувшись, Эггси обнял Гарри и уткнулся носом в его еще влажный после душа затылок, пахнущий мятным шампунем.  
\- Ну и как, переспал ты со своей проблемой? - спросил он.  
Гарри снял с плиты сковородку и обернулся. Теплый внимательный взгляд скользнул по Эггси, задержавшись на кровоподтеке.  
\- Ни слова! - сказал Эггси, заметив наметившуюся складку между бровей Харта. - Он мне нравится.  
\- Тогда ладно, - мягко улыбнулся Гарри. - Мне, признаться, тоже, - он положил руку Эггси на плечо, как когда-то в прошлой жизни, и легко коснулся метки большим пальцем. - Да, переспал. А еще проснулся с ней рядом и смотрел, как она спит. И правда полегчало.  
\- Я же говорил! - Эггси широко улыбнулся. - А что на завтрак? Я готов слопать слона! - он плюхнулся на ближайший стул.  
\- Манеры, Эггси, - с улыбкой сказал Гарри.  
\- Кто бы говорил! Ты знаешь, что у тебя в кабинете творится? Там лужа! И одежда разбросана!  
\- Знаю, - хмыкнул Гарри. - И знаю, кто после завтрака будет помогать мне с этим разбираться.  
\- На меня не смотри! - Эггси не удержал возмущенную мину и рассмеялся. - Я просто не могу гарантировать, что, оказавшись там с тобой, не захочу повторения вчерашнего.  
\- Отрадно это слышать, - усмехнулся Гарри. - Приму к сведению - продолжать работу нам придется в гостиной.


End file.
